


星光

by linlinX



Series: 一封寄不出的信 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 一封寄不出的信 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574080
Kudos: 3





	星光

看来今晚安娜不会给她写信了。 

艾莎赤脚踩在温暖的沙粒上，抬头凝望漫天星空，星星们隔着遥远的距离，向这块岛屿投射下冰冷的光芒。 

海风裹挟来腥咸的气息，吹拂起艾莎的薄纱裙摆和衣袖。湛蓝的海水在夜晚望去，显出一望无际的深黑，风推起层叠起伏的波浪，海潮声漫漫，水面倒映出星光的纹路。 

她希望安娜同样能看见这一幕，也许下次她们可以经过这座小岛，比较不同季节的星光在海水里变换的倒影。或者她可以在明天的信里为安娜描述，尽管远远比不上亲眼目睹所能感受到的万一。 

远隔着山河海洋，安娜此刻在做些什么？ 

海洋另一边的王国，阿伦戴尔深夜十二点的钟声早已敲响，她的妹妹应该埋在蓬松的枕头里，陷入静谧梦乡。 

艾莎想象着那幅画面，回忆起安娜呼呼大睡的模样，忍不住露出微笑。 

……也可能正在和克里斯托弗他们玩猜谜游戏，安娜一向很爱玩这些游戏，过去许多年，又一直缺乏这方面的消遣和玩伴，玩着玩着忘记了睡觉，也忘记了给她写信，当然是很有可能的。 

海风阵阵涌来，艾莎打了个寒噤，唇边轻盈的笑意逐渐消散。尽管她再次试图用理智压抑，心中仍然控制不住地浮起丝丝酸涩的情绪。 

这是最近她时常感到的心情，单用酸涩来形容并不准确，她还没有彻底分清这是怎样的心情，恐惧，焦躁，希冀，失落，种种情绪交织在一处，像沾满水的丝线，将她层层缠裹，无法保持往常的安宁。 

仿佛有什么不妙的未来即将成为现实，然而这一次，她无法以冰雪阻隔。 

还能有什么糟糕的事情发生呢？王国解冻了，安娜和她重归于好，虽然汉斯王子被证明是个表里不一的伪君子，幸运的是安娜和克里斯托弗的恋爱进展得十分顺利，再过不久，或许明年便要正式走入神圣的婚姻。 

又或许，不会等到明年，艾莎凝望着起伏不定的海面，眼前浮现出安娜和克里斯托弗相处的场景。 

他们俩天天都要见面，大概热恋中的情侣就是这样，对此艾莎时常感到意外，她经常一个人静静坐在一边。更多时候，她想要走开，可安娜总要回头看她，兴冲冲地问她在做什么，拉她加入他们的谈话，以及其它种种她并不擅长的家庭游戏。 

艾莎打从心里感激妹妹的这份关怀，令她不安的是，这份体贴的照顾，比起应有的欢乐，在她心里唤起的更多是哀伤，有时甚至到了煎熬的程度。 

艾莎不明白这份心情从何而来，难道她受到妹妹恋情的感染，也萌生了恋爱的念头，产生对爱情的希求？ 

可她对爱情并没有多少向往，也从不觉得是必须要达成的事情。 

记得小时候她和安娜堆雪人和城堡，乐此不疲地玩过家家游戏，安娜总是憧憬一位骑着白马的王子，和公主拥有一个快乐的结局。 

每一次，她都会满足妹妹的心愿，给她一个完美的王子。至于她自己，她是阿伦戴尔的女王，她的天职便是保卫王国的人民，捍卫她的领土，守护她的妹妹。 

艾莎轻轻地摇了摇头，她并不觉得，困扰自己的是一段少女的恋爱，一位可有可无的恋人。 

她走进傍晚搭建的冰屋，合拢门扉，微凉的海风被悉数挡在屋外。眼下她能指望的，不过是这趟目的地未知的旅行，能够带给她想要的答案。 

艾莎解下披风，无声地发出叹息。 

……即便一无所获，至少可作为安慰的是，离开阿伦戴尔以后，她不用看见妹妹的恋爱进展。


End file.
